borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorpio Turret
Assuming it gets full shots, a scorpio turret will shoot 35 rounds ::If we assume that it does 100 damage per shot (for easy math) :Then an unmodded Turret does 100 * 35 = 3500 :A turret with only sentry 5 does 135 * 35 = 4725 (additional 1225 damage) :A turret with only barrage 5 does 100 * 70 = 7000 :Finally a turret with barrage5 + sentry5 does 135 * 70 = 9450, which totals to about 2.7x stronger then an unmodded turret :From my personal tests Scorpio Missiles seem to do about 3-4x more damage then a normal shot :Guided Missile5 adds 5 Missiles which would give us an additional 1500-2000 aoe damage, which means its stronger per point then just sentry, but if they have barrage as well, sentry ends up doing more damage. Also from my tests sentry doesnt seem to affect missile damage :[[User:Talamare|'''-Talamare-']] 00:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: more guided missile testing shows it does about 1200 damage on pretty much all enemies... so while the turret is shooting a spiderant for 30-50 damage, the missile is still hitting strong... I would say 1 maybe 2 points in guided missile to be a very large dps increase [[User:Talamare|'-Talamare-']] 19:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question alright, now for some reason I'm getting sniper challenge's done....thing is that I don't use a sniper, I use Roland and the turret....a lot....does that mean the Turret kills count as sniper kills? 19:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Turret kills count as Sniper Rifle kills as well as action skill kills. If you have an elemental artifact equipped to it, they also count as elemental kills. This means the turret can help you get three challenges at once if used properly. When the rockets kill someone, however, it doesn't count as a sniper rifle kill. -- 19:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't find the answer to this anywhere: Since the Turret counts as sniper kills, is it boosted by a higher sniper profiency? Playing through borderlands on my Xbox to get ready for BL2 (was a PC player when it was first released) and going as Roland for the first time. Corrosive Weakness Is the Scorpio Turret and it's variants weak against Corrosive damage? I noticed that when I go up against a Badass Corrosive Skag, the turret gets wiped out pretty fast with its Corrosive Flamethrower like attack and it gets wiped out within a few seconds. It's not that the turret's time is out, I watched the bar the one time, it was about half way done and then, boom dead. Also, my Defiler can take chunks out of the turrets deployed by Engineers, Medics and Hyperion's one unit (Grenadiers maybe) while the rest just slowly chip away. If the turrets are weak against it, it's worth noting...KnightNapier 16:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) i noticed today the turret ''landing on an enemy does damage. i threw it down while fighting skazilla from the top of his area, and it landed on him, doing 1's of damage as it went. LOL. :that is hilarious. thanks, blue. 20:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glitch: No deploy animation? I've noticed that sometimes shooting while scoped doesn't get interrupted by the deploy animation. Sometimes this will happen consistently until I change zones, so I think it may be a glitch caused by zoning. If anyone knows what causes this glitch I'd appreciate the info, since I think it makes playing Soldier more fun. 15:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC)EXTREMEtedium I have that too occasionally, but I think it's mostly caused by not so good connection to the host. Or Gearbox just thought it would be dum to interrupt your scope fire just to show the animation (as with grenades). It could of course be the result of some bad programming causing the game to not register that you aren't scoping. I mean, every game has its faults :P Auntarie 17:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC)